


Искры адских морей

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она сильнее впивается пальцами в его плечо. Даёт последнюю возможность передумать. Себе и ему.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte, Malbonte/Osty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Мальбонте изначально учится со всеми.

Мысли крутятся, сталкиваются и расходятся по граням разума, оставляя после себя запутанное послевкусие. Она снова на что-то обижается, показательно громко стучит невысокими каблуками по каменному полу, уходит гордо, правда, всё величие стирается из-за раздражённой торопливости.

Можно подумать, это он принял решение перетасовать роли в команде по крылоборству и стать капитаном вместо неё.

Истеричка.

Мягко отталкивает Ости, кокетливо обвивающую руку, одним взглядом разгоняет любопытных зевак, что довольно быстро собрались на зрелище, устроенное королевой ~~драмы~~ Ада. Ну, почти королевой; Мальбонте тешит искреннюю надежду на то, что это «почти» будет длиться ещё как минимум несколько вечностей. Жизни под импульсивным управлением Люции он не выдержит. И даже не просите пробовать.

Ловит на себе понимающий, а потому искренне сочувствующий взгляд Дино, кивает, помня о договорённости потренироваться вместе. Оба заранее догадываются, что сегодня в команде демонов будет на одного — точнее, одну — меньше. Мисс Уязвлённое Эго скорее добровольно нырнёт в Небытие, чем явится на тренировку.

На лекциях она пересаживается к Мими, игнорирует его вопросительные взгляды, продолжает злиться, от чего каллиграфический почерк на страницах её тетради превращается в гневные каракули. Сминает записку, переданную через Ади, не читая.

— Хватит уже на неё пялиться, — Ости с шипением подталкивает его локтем в бок. Раздражает своей ревностью, хотя как таковых серьёзных отношений между ними нет и не было, — Маль, о вас начнут сплетничать!

— Плевать, — отмахивается от неё, слышит обиженное фырканье в ответ. Ости будет дуться, как обычно, до позднего вечера, а затем прибежит с мольбой разделить постель, потому что ей холодно и одиноко.

Интересно, каким мог быть примирительный секс с Люцией в таком случае. Наверняка очень горячим и громким.

Люция, словно читая мысли, оборачивается, возмущённо вскидывает тонкие брови. Он усмехается, замечая, как розовеют её скулы. Зря, наверное, когда-то назвал её избалованной принцессой и пообещал никогда не приглашать на свидание.

Но ведь демоническая сущность такова, что обещания, данные кому-либо, сдерживать совсем не обязательно? А он всегда был больше Маль, чем Бонт. Да и Люция уже не та вредная девчонка с высокомерно вздёрнутым подбородком и брезгливо сморщенным носиком.

Он видит ещё одну её сторону спустя несколько дней, когда заходит в комнату без стука и предупреждения. Одинокая свеча горит на подоконнике, отчего дальняя часть спальни постоянно скрыта в темноте. Люция сидит в кресле, обняв колени и опустив голову. Будто дремлет либо медитирует, изредка следя за танцующими тенями, отбрасываемыми пламенем свечи.

Он никогда не бы не подумал, что потеря статуса капитана настолько выбьет её из колеи. Люция исправно посещала занятия, но после замыкалась в себе и четырёх стенах личной спальни. Увядала, таяла, испарялась.

Она не примет его жалость. Он надеется, что не примет, в противном случае немедленно встряхнёт её за плечи и потребует у этого депрессивного существа вернуть ~~его~~ прежнюю Люцию.

— Я отказался.

Она поднимает рассеянный взгляд. Крошечное отражение пламени в алых глазах напоминает искры, вырывающиеся из адских морей — завораживающее зрелище, иногда смертельно опасное.

Идеально подходящее принцессе Преисподней.

— Ты снова капитан команды.

Она поёживается, как будто мёрзнет в его присутствии, стягивает плед со спинки кресла и укутывается, сверкая заметно ожившими «искорками».

— С чего вдруг такая щедрость? — язвит неумело, не на своём уровне.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты прекратила ныть, — _и ненавидеть меня на пустом месте_.

— Я ною? — _ты сам это начал много лет назад, сразу став мне чуть ли не врагом_.

— В мыслях — ещё как, — _кем я должен был быть тебе_?

Длинные пальцы сильнее стискивают ткань пледа.

— Я сама хотела бы понять, Маль.

Его ладонь ложится поверх её. Согревает.


	2. Chapter 2

Мими тараторит, демонстрируя принесённые платья одно за другим. Трясёт бижутерией, в ряд расставляет несколько пар туфель и в завершение водружает на кровать внушительную косметичку размером с небольшой чемодан. Приготовления к школьному балу полным ходом идут с раннего утра, что вызывает у Люции лёгкое раздражение и головную боль.

— Мы должны затмить всех! — дочь Мамона плюхается на кровать рядом с косметичкой и накручивает длинный тёмный локон на палец. — Ты, кстати, так и не раскрыла мне главную тайну: кто тот счастливчик, что будет отрываться с тобой всю ночь?

— Никто. Я пойду одна.

Мими резко садится, вглядывается в серьёзное лицо в поисках подвоха. Не находит.

— Принцесса Преисподней, на балу и без спутника?

Люция стискивает челюсти до болезненной пульсации в зубах. Тянется к чёрному платью и критично осматривает. Касается кончиками пальцев твёрдой поверхности корсета. Сойдёт.

— Я слышала, Мальбонте тебя приглашал, — не унимается Мими, пытаясь докопаться до несуществующих причин.

— Пусть лучше подружку свою порадует приглашением, — Люция берёт рубиновые серьги и подходит с ними к зеркалу. С цветом её глаз сочетаются идеально.

— Люци, так нельзя, — дочь Мамона вмиг оказывается рядом, кладёт ладони на плечи и впивается острыми ноготками в ткань блузки, — тебе не подходит образ волчицы-одиночки. В конце концов, как наследница ты должна будешь выйти замуж…

— Заведу сорок бесенят и поселюсь на окраине Ада, — Люция хмыкает, надевает серьги и заправляет прядь волос за ухо, — мной будут пугать детишек, а по пятницам я буду зависать в местных барах и попивать любимые коктейли в компании молодых смазливых демонов.

— Люци!

Оборачивается к Мими, и обе заливисто смеются, переходя к выбору косметики.

***

С огромным сожалением она замечает, что все диванчики по периметру просторного зала уже заняты. И всё из-за Мими, тратившей как минимум полчаса на выбор каждой побрякушки, отчего они явились на бал практически последними.

Дочь Мамона, пробормотав извинения, присоединяется к компании Ади и Сэми. Люции ничего не остаётся, кроме как обосноваться у длинного стола с разнообразными напитками и закусками. Она обменивается приветствием с Уокер и её дружком-непризнанным, кивает Дино, от которого ни на шаг не отходит Лилу, и вновь уделяет внимание напиткам. По-странному горьким. Видимо, кое-кому удалось протащить на бал алкоголь, но тем лучше. Развлекаться на трезвую голову ей всегда было скучно.

Не смотря по сторонам, случайно задевает кого-то бедром и не думает извиняться.

— Люция, ты…

Вздрагивает от близости знакомого голоса. Мысленно заставляет себя расправить плечи и держаться увереннее под изучающим взглядом Мальбонте, подавляет незаметную дрожь в пальцах, хватая фрукт с ближайшей тарелки.

— Слишком хороша для тебя, я в курсе.

Он усмехается, принимая неозвученный вызов. За его спиной Ости сверкает обжигающим взглядом, готовая немедленно вцепиться и увести в соседнюю вселенную, а то и дальше.

— В танцах ты тоже хороша, принцесса? — чёрные глаза старательно ловят алые, притягивают, отсекая пути к отступлению. Губы растягиваются в ехидной ухмылке, противоположные — накрашенные в тон глазам — сжимаются в тонкую линию. Затем искривляются, отражая ту же улыбку.

— Хочешь проверить?

— Хочу.

Бокал в руках Ости с хрустом ломается, она шипит, стряхивая мелкие осколки с чёрного подола. И остаётся в одиночестве, начиная с этого вечера — надолго.

Люция ощущает на себе любопытные взоры окружающих парочек. Они с Мальбонте гарантированно станут темой для обсуждения на ближайшие несколько дней, но её это практически не волнует. Она хочет вести в танце, даже если это будет смотреться странно, но Маль не позволяет, упрямо удерживая её за талию и направляя в такт медленной мелодии.

« _Ты молчишь — спокойный до жути просто_ »

Спускает ладонь к пояснице, притягивая к себе почти вплотную. Лицо его остаётся сосредоточенным и красиво серьёзным.

« _Я молчу, опасаясь сгореть рядом с тобой_ »

Наклоняется к её уху и, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, горячим шёпотом озвучивает предложение, от которого Люция сильнее вцепляется пальцами в его плечо. Даёт последнюю возможность передумать. Себе и ему.

Мими провожает их, торопливо покидающих зал, удовлетворённой улыбкой.

« _Может быть, с сорока бесенятами я поспешила_ »

Её комната ближе, поэтому они направляются туда, минуя коридоры с бессмертными, вваливаются внутрь и захлопывают дверь. Опускаются на кровать, постепенно избавляясь от одежды. Он распускает её волосы, с жадностью зарываясь пальцами в мягкие пряди. Свободной рукой тянется к шнуровке на корсете, пытается развязать, но в конце концов просто разрывает. Она стонет, когда его губы перемещаются на её грудь, целуют и посасывают кожу. Ладонь ловко скользит под подол платья, задевает тончайшую ткань телесных чулок, стягивает нижнее бельё. Входит сначала пальцами, но уже едва не доводит до пика. Она истосковалась по таким ласкам, а полноценный секс у неё был, казалось, целую вечность назад.

Обвивает руками его шею, сминает губы требовательным поцелуем и шире раздвигает бёдра, умоляя действовать быстрее.

Возбуждённо вскрикивает, когда пальцы сменяются твёрдым органом. Движения сбиваются с ритма, становясь то резче и глубже, то мягче. Они оба будто срываются, слишком долго ожидая этой близости. Слишком быстро достигая сладостной разрядки.

— Я так и думал, что с тобой будет горячо и громко, — лениво перебирает её пряди, лёжа рядом и опаляя дыханием короткие волоски на затылке.

— Твои похабные мысли тогда весь класс услышал. Маль, это позор.

— Но ведь я был прав, — наклоняется чуть вперёд и, поднося её руку к губам, целует костяшки пальцев. Она пытается спрятать непрошенную улыбку, но тщетно.

— Как всегда.

— Ого, даже так, — издаёт смешок позади неё, и она поворачивается к нему с притворно обиженным выражением, — кстати, Люци, тебе никогда не говорили, что в твоих глазах будто плещутся искры адских морей?


End file.
